


Lullaby

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Sanji thinks the boys' room sucks.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Just this tiny silly thing I found on my drafts

Men's quarters sucks. Sanji wishes he was allowed in the ladies' bedroom. And surprisingly it has nothing to do with lewd reasons (well, maybe just a little because he is a pervert). But the main reason is that he really doesn't belong with the guys. 

Firstly, the smell is horrible. None of them has any higiene standarts whatsoever. Usopp is the least terrible of them, he is passable (Honestly, Sanji is being way too generous with him). Chopper too. But the other two are disgusting. None of the guys washes their clothes often enough, and the room always smells like feet. 

There's five of them, and a total of two hammocks and two sofas. Which means sometimes he sleeps on the couch, if he's lucky. Sometimes he sleeps swinging on a hammock and trying not to feel sick. And sometimes he sleeps on the hard floor. 

At night, it's almost like a symphony. Luffy starts it all, with his loud and obnoxious open mouthed snoring. Then Usopp follows him a little bit quieter but still irritating. And Chopper begins to accompany both of them with a high pitched snore. And then there's Zoro, who's currently sleeping next to him on the floor and is completing the harmony with his awful low sounds.

He thinks that Zoro probably wouldn't snore so much with a foot down his throat.

He thinks about filleting him and serving stupid swordsman for dinner tomorrow night.

Instead, he just watches the man sleep.

Because maybe, just maybe, his snoring makes him sleep better.


End file.
